This invention relates to a method of recognizing a target in which method an attempt is made to recognize, in received radar signals, characteristics which enable a reasoned judgement to be made as to the identity or nature of the target.
Hitherto, attempts to do this have generally relied on such things as polarization, strength, and Doppler content of the received signal. These measures can only hope to give a rough indication of the nature of the target, for example to distinguish between a small aircraft and a large ship. They cannot distinguish between or identify particular types of ship or aircraft.